Kataang Confession
by Batarang131
Summary: Both Aang and Katara share the same love but are too afraid to confess. When sokka comes in to screw around will thing still remain sweet. Will katara still like him? Kataang. hate and comfort. romance. confession. Love. Humour Continuation of the "true love true confession"
1. The Break

**Author's note**

**Hello, everyone this is a continuation from my previous story (true love true confession). I decided to change that chapter into the prologue for this story as I realized that I dwelled too much into their feeling and stuff. This story would definitely contain more action. I would like to**** apologise**** for any inconvenience a caused.**

**I do not own the Avatar series.**

**By the if you are keen in reading about the previous chapter please click the link below. It might help you in understanding the plot a bit more.**

s/9771665/1/True-love-True-confession

* * *

_Previously_

_Aang and Katara both have a huge crush on one another but are too afraid to confess in fear they might lose their friendship. Aang is currently 16 while Katara is 17.5. Aang though considered to be hottest guy in town his humble nature makes it impossible to express his feelings for Katara. Aang decides to ask Sokka for advice about this issue. As usual Sokka comes up with a whacky solution; making Katara jealous about Aang in an attempt to make her confess. Will his plan work out?_

* * *

"Sokka, are you sure about this?" Aang asked as a questionable look hung over his face.

Sokka beamed and bragged about his ingenious plan. "Aang just chill. When have I ever let you down? ("Only always" Aang thought to himself"). You remember everything I told you right. Now go get her!" though Sokka felt awkward trying to hook up his sister with someone else, he was more eager to see how his plans went.

Aang, who was still hesitant on the idea, "but…"

"Aang just shut up and go out there" Sokka ended with a jab that made him stumble into the balcony whereby Katara was standing alone. With that, Sokka slowly hid behind the door behind the balcony standing deathly still and busting his eardrums trying to pick up on the slightest strains of romantic banter.

Katara who noticed Aang stumble into the balcony looked over at him and asked in a maternal tone, "Aang are you okay what happened?"

"Yeah I am fine. Just did not notice the step." Aang trying to sound as convincing as possible. Katara nodded and waited for him to speak.

"Err… Katara…there is something I need to tell you" Aang said trying to avoid eye contact to prevent himself from blushing.

"Well I need to tell you something as well, but never mind what is it that you wanted to tell me" Katara turning her head slowly towards him. Katara looked at Aang's feet movement and sensed the awkwardness that was brewing between them.

Aang who was surprised by what Katara said did not know what to say but glance at Sokka for suggestions. Sokka gave Aang a death glare and coarsely whispered and gestured, "Stick to the plan Aang, stick to the plan!"

Aang jerked back to reality, looked at Katara's eyes, and thought about how he was going to blatantly lie right in front of her, "Katara …I … am kind of in …love."

Katara kept an inscrutable face although inside her every single cell of hers was hoping that Aang would say that the girl in his heart was she. She tried to look as calm as possible but her blue eyes were glistening in joy that it almost betrayed her.

Aang who was too focused in remembering his next verse did not sense Katara's excitement and continued to recite the planned script, "Do you remember On Jie, my classmate when I went to school at the fire nation for a few days? I saw her last week and fell in love with her instantly." Aang could not believe what he said

Katara's excitement instantly turned to a deep cringing pain. Katara turned around swiftly with her back facing his back. Katara could not control the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to sound as bold as possible, "why are you telling me this Aang?" Katara asked holding back her sobs.

Aang, who was still oblivious to the emotions that engulfed her, was dumbstruck by the question but made up an answer on the spot, "Katara you are my best friend. So I… wondered if you could help me write a love letter for her by tonight. I am technically not the best person to write romantic letters" this tore through her heart.

Katara could not believe what she just heard and thought to herself, "Is that all he thought about me; A good friend? Now he is asking me to write a love letter for another girl. Oh why must god be so merciless!" with a tear trickling down her smooth cheeks.

Aang silently waited for a response still afraid to turn to face her. Katara could no longer control her emotions, she spoke softly with a silent sob at the end, "I will help you Aang!" with that she ran out of the balcony door covering her mouth. Sokka who was sensed her approaching the door hurriedly hid behind the hinge of the door. Katara ran up to her room and locked the door shut.

Aang sensed the wavering and shaken voice of Katara and turned to see Katara running out balcony door sobbing. Aang who realised that he committed a grave mistake, smacked his forehead. Sokka rushed into the balcony shrieking out, "Whoa Aang you are one lucky fellow to have me as your friend. My plan worked. She is definitely in love with you." Sokka jumped in joy. However soon realised that Aang did not share the same excitement. Sokka stopped dancing, placed his arm around his shoulder, and asked, "Aren't you happy?"

Aang glared at him. His expression resembled the time when he was fighting Ozai in the final battle. "How do you expect one to be happy, when clearly the one you love most is hurt? Thanks to your stupid plan now, Katara is hurt. How can you still be happy when your sister is crying Sokka?" Aang bellowed angrily at him with a tiny droplet of tear sliding down his chin.

Meanwhile back in Katara's room Katara collapsed on the floor, dejected, swollen with emotions and realizations of her fate. Tears stained her green satin dress. Thoughts about the time they spent together before the war sped across her mind. From the cave of two lovers to the countless times, they spent alone in the woods camping together. She wept for over 20 minutes reflecting on all the missing opportunities that she had to confess to him. Now her worst fear came true Aang was taken by another girl. After what seemed like an eternity, she stood up, walked to the washroom, and washed up. She splashed cold water over her face. She may be have been the master of healing, but there was no healing force in the world capable of healing the hideous mental scar suffered by her. She took in a deep breath and decided to keep up the promise that she made for Aang and started to write spill her emotions out into the poem at her desk.

Sokka realised what made Aang so mad and tried to calm him down, "Aang don't worry, I will make it up for both of you. Today you bring Katara out saying that you want to introduce the girl and confess your love to her. She would definitely fall for that. After all, when have I ever…."

"Do me a favour Sokka, Don't do me any more favours." With this Aang turned around and walked dejectedly, back to his room.

* * *

To be continued…

**That is it for now. I hope you guys like the emotional perspective of Kataang. Please let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter and dont forget to review this story.**

**Acknowledgments**

**Bosstronaut10599**


	2. The Date

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys it took me a long time before I decided to continue on with the story as I was having a serious writer's block after spamming a 1300 word story in 30 minutes the previous time. However, your reviews, favs and follows really boosted my spirit and encouraged me to continue with my story. I plan to finish this story in my next update. Till then please continue to give me your support. Thank you!**

**I do not own the Avatar series**

* * *

Previously on _Kataang Confession,_

_Both Aang and Katara have shared feeling towards each other. However when Aang follows Sokka's idea; trying to make Katara jealous, Katara is heartbroken. She runs into her room and cries while Aang feeling terrible about hurting his best friend (love). Will they reunite or does fate have other plans? (I know this is a bit cliché)_

* * *

"Aang! Listen to my plan buddy. This will definitely work" Sokka hollered from the balcony as Aang made his way out with a grunt.

Aang who was completely infuriated with Sokka ignored him and started to make his way towards Katara's room planning his apology script on the way. Aang stood outside Katara's locked room mustering his courage to knock on the door. However, he was distracted by the sound of a whimpering girl inside the room. Aang felt terrible about hurting Katara. He took in a deep breath and lifted his hands to knock on the door. Just when he was about to knock on the door, the arms of a strong warrior grabbed hold of his shirt and yanked him away from the door. Aang turned to look at Sokka who had the most apologetic face. Sokka slowly whispered to him, "Aang this is not the right time to talk to Katara. I know my sister. Can we go down and talk about this?" motioning Aang to follow him down. Though Aang was mad at Sokka, he realised that Sokka was right about Katara, as everyone knew that talking to Katara in her emotional state is worse than talking to Aang during his avatar state. Aang nodded and started walking downstairs with Sokka following right behind.

They walked towards the kitchen table where Suki was preparing breakfast for everyone. Suki looked up at them, noticing their glum looks and asked in a concerned tone, "What's wrong with you guys did you fight over something?"

Sokka looked up at his wife, and related the story to her. Suki, who slowly took in what she just heard, shook her head disapprovingly, "Sokka you experimented on your sister and best friend. How can you even do it?" giving Sokka a death glare and glanced back at Aang and said reassuringly, "Aang don't worry I will help you. Your biggest mistake was going through with his plan."

"What is my mistake?" asked Aang with a puzzled look on his face.

"Going to Sokka for help in the first place. Aang, honestly speaking, I can't believe you were ready to trust Sokka for love confessing tips." With this, Suki threw a glance at Sokka, which had him cowering in fear. "But don't worry this proves that you are in her heart. Now all we have to do is to find a way tell her that properly..."

"But what if she removes me from her mind in the name of reassuring herself? What if she hates me now? What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? Aang said in an exasperated tone.

Sokka shook his head "Aang, I know Katara well enough it would take extremely long for her to forget someone she loves. She took over 5 weeks to get over our mom's death. I bet there is a special spot for you in her heart." However, deep in his heart he pondered over the possibility of what Aang said and shuddered at the thought that he was responsible for their breaking their love.

"Aang just bring her out to some restaurant and confess your love to her. She will definitely fall for that. That's what I did for Suki and look at how it turned out" Sokka gleamed at his blushing wife.

Aang let a weak smile hoping that their plan worked.

* * *

That day rolled by. It was about late evening before Katara came out. The house was generally quiet with Aang was feeding Momo, Toph was lazing around at the cushions while Sokka and Suki at the kitchen preparing dinner.

When Katara came down to the living room, everyone noticed something was odd about Katara. She seemed normal and cheery. Everyone, including Toph who heard about what happened in the morning, found it weird that Katara was normal within one day. Katara came down searching for Aang and found him at he dinner table feeding Momo. She sat next to him and handed him a pink envelope, "Aang here is the love letter you wanted. I could not think of much to write about On Jie as I only saw her for a while back then." Aang could not believe what he was hearing. He searched her eyes for hurt feelings but failed trying to do so. Katara continued, "Good luck! By the way, where are you meeting her today? I suggest you take her to a fine dining restaurant. It would have a more romantic environment." With that, she stood up, stroked Momo's fur, and left for her room once again.

Everyone stared at Katara as she went up. After which all their gazes turned to Aang whose face reflected his deeply troubled mind. Sokka stood next to Aang and put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "Aang…"

"Are you happy now Sokka? I was surprised that you did not carry any grudge against me when I told you that I loved your sister. Now I realise that you did carry a grudge and sabotaged me in the name of helping. Now you separated us forever." Aang finished with a rage present in his voice. Sokka opened his mouth to explain but no words came out, as he knew that he was not in any position to argue. Suki who was hearing all this argument from the corner put her hand on Aang's shoulder reassuringly and said, "Aang when love is real, it finds a way. Just stick to the plan. I am sure you will succeed." Aang slowly rose up to walk towards Katara's doors.

Meanwhile in Katara's room Katara came in crashing onto the bed, thinking about her action. Katara sighed and thought to herself and came to a conclusion, "Just because Aang doesn't like me in a romantic way doesn't mean he shouldn't like anyone else. Why am I being so selfish? If Aang likes this girl so much, then I must help him a as a good friend. That is what any good friend would do. Why am I acting so strange about this. Maybe I am not even fit to be Aang's friend." This thought made her shudder, as after 4 years living together as friends, life without Aang seemed unimaginable for Katara.

That is when she noticed a shadow formed under the door. She heard Aang's gentle voice calling out her name from outside "Katara? Are you in there?" she responded with a quick yes and waited for Aang to start to speak.

Aang who was flustered tried to sound as confident as possible, "Katara… can you accompany me to this meeting On Jie thingy" Katara's heart twisted in pain at each word that he said. Katara cursed the spirits who made her life so much more difficult. For a minute, she hoped that Aang did not cross her life. Though Katara felt terrible, a small pint of curiosity developed within her. As much as she did not want to accompany Aang on his first date with another woman, she wanted to know who managed to penetrate through Aang's heart. She looked up at the door and answered with fake enthusiasm, "Sure Aang I will be out in a minute"

Aang, who previously expected her to refuse, was shocked by this new cheery response. He started to wonder if she even had feelings for him previously. Aang dejectedly stood leaning against the wall with his eyes closed waiting for Katara to come out when he heard the door unlocking. He blinked his eyes open to feel his cheeks getting redder. His eyes widened as he admired her beauty for a while. He looked at her hair that was a rich shade of ebony flowing in waves to adorn her flawless tan skin. Thin lashes framed her emerald blue eyes. She wore a thin blue robe that outlined her slender body. She simply looked stunning. However Aang could evidently tell that her smile that was present on her rosy lips were forced.

Aang stood there mesmerised in her beauty but soon realised that her gaze was fixed at him and snapped back to reality. He gave a shy smile and tried to ease the mood by complimenting her, "you look …amazing!" Katara smiled weakly at his comment and wondered to herself if the compliment was even necessary. Aang slowly motioned her to follow him out of the house. Before they went out the rest of them in the house waved Aang good luck and went back to their work. Katara who noticed this assumed that they were wishing him well for his first date and ignored it.

Aang and Katara slowly walked out of the house and made a stroll towards their favourite restaurant. Both of them were walking, maintaining some gap in between them. It hurt both of them trying to be away despite having so much love bottled within them. Aang constantly looked over at Katara's face trying to pick up any sign of varying emotions but failed to do so. As they neared, the restaurant Aang was getting tenser.

As the couple came to the front of the restaurant, they were greeted by the shop owner who welcomed them warmly, "Welcome young Avatar. Our restaurant is more than honored to welcome you to our humble restaurant…" Aang who was becoming uncomfortable with the praising cut him off politely, "Thank you Sir, please call me Aang, I am just here on a …unofficial meeting." Katara giggled at his choice of words and went inside. Though this eased the mood, it made Aang's heart shrivel. The restaurant owner nodded and ushered them into the restaurant.

They were both greeted by the smooth and soothing melody that filled the room. Aang sat down comfortably on the cushioned chair and noticed that Katara was still standing. He looked up at her and gestured her to take a seat. However, Katara shook her head and responded, "No Aang this is a date and no girl would like to see her boyfriend sitting with another girl even if it is me." Katara looked around and said solemnly, "I will just hide in the corners and watch you guys."

At this point Aang could clearly see her that she was deeply hurt while talking to him. Aang felt miserable putting her through all this suffering. He could not tolerate seeing Katara brood over him.

Aang slowly stood up and took in a deep breath to walk towards her, when he heard a girl from the back calling out something that made his blood freeze.

"Kuzon? Is that you?"

Aang turned around and gulped at the uprising complications

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hope you guys like the ending. This is the longest chapter that I have written. I did not think this chapter would be this long but I wanted to make sure I did not leave out anything. I hope to finish the story soon. THANKS and please REVIEW/COMMENT.**


	3. The Confession

**Author's note**

**Hey guys I am finally finishing my story. This is the last chapter for my first Fanfic. This chapter is going to be filled with Kataang fluff and puff. Hope you like that.**

**I know that the whole Atla series is relatively old but for some reason I just got hooked to it( after Korra). I seriously didn't think this story would drag along for 5 chapters (including prelude chapters), but thanks to your encouragement and support here I am with one complete story. Thank you for giving me your support.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR SERIES**

* * *

_**Previously on Kataang confession;**_

_**Aang hurt Katara by saying that he was involved in a romantic relationship with another girl. Aang brings Katara out to a fine dining restaurant to confess his love.**_

_Aang slowly stood up and took in a deep breath to walk towards her, when he heard a girl from the back calling out something that made his blood freeze._

_"Kuzon? Is that you?"_

_Aang turned around and gulped at the uprising complications_

* * *

Aang turned around to look at a young teenage girl of his same age smiling at him. She had shiny black hair that extended until her shoulders. Her porcelain white skin glowed in the soothing orange light in the restaurant. She looked very attractive for her age. Aang was able to decipher the identity of the person from her voice itself. There was only one girl in the universe who knew him by the name Kuzon. It was none other than On Ji.

Aang could not believe what he was seeing, as On Ji was the last person he wanted to see this night. Aang who was confused top to bottom was totally bewildered at her presence. His eyes widened wondering why fate had to be so cruel to him, by making things harder than it is currently.

Katara who watched them from the corner, looked at On Ji for a second and looked away, with hurt emotions overwhelming her. She fiddled with her hair nervously.

On Ji on the other hand who had no idea what was going on smiled friendly at Aang and teased him, "or should I call you Avatar Aang? Hmm" Aang smiled nervously and slowly bowed to greet her when she grabbed his hands and gave him a friendly hug. Though On Ji had no romantic interest in Aang, it was definitely interpreted in a different way by Katara. A thin layer of tears formed on her eyes as she watched with agony.

Aang cursed Sokka's idea once again under his breath. Aang gently pushed On Ji back and looked her in the eyes to tell her about his plans but controlled himself seeing looking at her face twisting. She looked at him quizzically, "Aang don't you remember me? I am On Ji. I was your classmate before the invasion..."

Aang smiled uncomfortably and thought of a quick response to her question to prevent her from getting hurt,

"Hi On Ji ... ahem...How can I forget you? Now… I …you" Aang desperately tried to explain the situation but failed miserably. He slowly buried his neck into his shoulders in disappointment.

On Ji who was relieved hearing that looked at him and smiled teasingly, "so Aang I am hearing that you are the latest buzz in all girl fan clubs. Is it true?" Aang forced a smile and constantly glanced at Katara.

On Ji who noticed, him fiddling with a pink letter snatched it from his hands playfully and scanned through the letter. Her ecstatic smile vanished and was now filled with a pure state of confusion. She slowly looked back at Aang in disbelief.

Aang who desperately tried to get it back from her gave up and dropped his face on the table. Katara could not bear the pain that was tearing through her. She stood up and rushed out of the restaurant with her hands covering her mouth. Aang's heart cried out fearing she got the wrong message.

On Ji shook her head to come back to reality and spoke, "Aang, weren't you in love with your lady friend…Katara or someone? I never knew you liked me this much." Still shocked from the letter

Aang took in a deep breathe, let a short yelp and began, "On Ji I am so sorry but my friends thought of this wicked plan to make Katara jealous to make her confess to me. They decided to use your name… as my imaginary girl friend. I am not saying I am sad meeting you... its just that this was not planned for tonight. This was not what I had in my mind when I wanted to confess to her. Now everything is so messed up... Please help me!"

On Ji's confused stare turned into a face of concern and she started, "Aang, why would you do such a cruel thing to your best friend. After all you two been through you should have never done this. Please try to understand that. Now go and spill out your true emotions, before she does something…" placing her hand against Aang's shoulder reassuringly. Aang who was surprised by her understanding thanked her and rushed out in search of Katara.

Katara ran out and stood by the gentle river that was flowing behind the restaurant. She leaned over the cobble stone ledge looking at her reflection in the water. Droplets of tears created distortions on glasslike water surface. The moonlight shined brightly painting the night in pale blue. Everything was beautiful. However, seeing Katara cry made the whole night feel sad for her. Her tears stained her cheeks. After her mother, Aang was the first one she had fallen in love with and fate repeated itself by removing Aang from her life. Her heart and her head were spinning with painful memories that they both spent together. Katara thought aloud, "if only I hadn't met him."

"Met who?" came the gentle voice of Aang from behind her.

Katara brushed away the tears that were sloping down her cheeks and looked back at him, "Aang you are not supposed to be out here."

Aang smiled and walked towards her. Katara sensed Aang's arms snaking around her from the back. Aang hugged her soothingly. Though Katara felt immensely good about being hugged by Aang, she knew it was not right. She shrugged him away forcefully and said, "Aang what are you doing. I know I am your best friend, but you are not supposed to do this to another girl." facing away from Aang while saying it.

Aang wiped the tear stains gently and placed his arm around her shoulder affectionately. This made Katara burst into tear, "Aang how many times do I have to tell you. You are not supposed to do this to someone you don't love. When you are on a date you are supposed to be with your date not me."

Aang looked her in the eyes and whispered softly, "I am with my date"

Katara's solemn look turned into state of confusion. She desperately searched his wise gray eyes for an answer but found nothing. She sighed and spoke, "Aang, please don't try to reassure me by saying you love me. I know you don't. Honestly, why would you even like me? I am just a common water tribe peasant. There are so many more women who are younger than me willing to throw themselves at you." She said with tears still flowing out.

Aang who was shocked at his response turned her to face him and spoke, "Katara, I have NEVER looked at you with such a simplistic mind. You are the most caring and kindest person I have ever met. You have always stood by me to help me when I needed. If not for you, I would still be in that chunk of ice. You freed me. To be honest I was fighting the war not because it was my duty but for you. Every time I look into your eyes, I feel as if I am being I am being taken to another universe. You are the most beautiful girl I have seen in my entire life."

Katara's eyes were now filled with tears of joy. She turned to look at him straight in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. "What do you mean Aang?"

Aang sighed and confessed, "Katara, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have loved you since the day I met you. I have been trying to tell you this for a long time. The truth I love Katara. Always have and always will ..." before Aang finished he realized that something warm was applying a light pressure on his lips. Katara threw her arms around his neck. What at first seemed like a normal peck on the lips soon grew into a deep and passionate kiss. Both of them melted into the kiss that made the all the previous Avatar's spirits to die out of jealousy. A kiss that would reduce the number of girl fan clubs by half. After what seemed like an eternity, they slowly broke the kiss to breathe. Katara said out boldly, "I love you too Aang" with a small tint of redness growing in her cheeks.

Katara's jubilant smile suddenly shriveled. She probed in a perplexed tone, "I still don't understand one thing. Why did you say you liked On Ji?"

Aang smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, I was a bit scared of confessing to you so I asked Sokka for confessing tips. This whole thing was his plan. However, meeting On Ji wasn't exactly part of the plan. I know I should not have followed his advice but it is not as if I had many options. I am extremely sorry for hurting you Katara."

Katara smiled evilly and smirked, "A sorry wont be enough Avatar. Both of you would have to pay for the devious crime that you committed." Aang played along and asked, "What would that be my dear water bending Master?"

Katara continued, "The Avatar must kiss me, while my brother would have to face my water bending prowess head on"

"I love this punishment!" Aang said as he planted another kiss on her rosy lips. At this point, both of them didn't care about Sokka, as they were both too interested in their partners. Both of them giggled as they made their way to their house with their fingers interlocked.

Meanwhile back at the house Toph, Suki and Sokka were sitting at the porch, waiting for them. Out of a sudden Toph jumped up and signaled the others, "They are coming" Sokka who was anxiously waiting for them, stood up as he saw them coming up to the front of their houses, holding hands. The red glow in their faces was obvious despite the low lighting present. Sokka heaved a sigh of relief, predicting the happy conclusion that was obvious from the faces.

Katara came close to Sokka and whispered into his ears, "Sokka I want to give you something. Can we go inside?" Sokka happily obliged, hoping for a gift from his sister for uniting her with Aang.

He marched inside and started to brag, "So what's the gift that this genius gets for such an excellent plan. I usually do not brag, but that plan was entirely mine Katara. You don't need to bow down to me don't worry. So what did you get me?" as he searched behind her.

Katara opened her water pouch and brandished a small stream of water in front of Sokka's eyes. Sokka knew that this wasn't a good sign as before long he realized that he was frozen to the ceiling upside down. The rest of them who were hearing Sokka's pitiful yelps laughed their heads off.

It was a dreamy night that both Aang and Katara would have etched in their hearts forever.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you guys. This is the end. Hope you like the story. This is my first Fan fiction. ****Please REVIEW/COMMENT. **

**By the way in case you are wondering what On Ji was doing in Ba Sing Se, she was working as the personal assistant for the fire nation ambassador.**


End file.
